


His Last Words (Klance) Oneshot

by redpaladinjoji



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Depressed Lance (Voltron), Depression, Guilt, Lost Love, Sad Hunk, Sad Keith (Voltron), Sad Shiro (Voltron), Suicide, hurt pidge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 10:37:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11826981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redpaladinjoji/pseuds/redpaladinjoji
Summary: Based off the song named "Her Final Words". Trigger warning: Suicide and cutting.





	His Last Words (Klance) Oneshot

Third POV

Lance seemed a bit off lately, he wouldn't talk much at the dinner table, or much to anyone honestly. He hasn't been focusing during battles when shooting or with his lion, he hasn't even cracked any of his stupidly funny jokes. He's been the most quiet person, even more quiet than Keith. Pidge knew something was up, but when she'd ask Lance what was wrong, he'd only brush the question off and walk away. 

He never smiled either, or tried to flirt with Allura or subtly flirt with Keith. Everything suddenly changed with him and none of the crew knew why. When Keith was sad about losing Shiro once again, Lance did nothing, he said nothing either. Lance began looking beaten up and dead in the morning. Maybe he hasn't gotten any sleep again Coran would think to himself, but he had a feeling it was something else.

"just an average guy  
he always wore a smile  
he was cheerful and happy for a short while  
now he's older things are getting colder  
life's not what he thought  
he wished someone had told him"

Keith sat in bed, for some reason, Lance was in his mind. He was remembering of how Lance would always smile with him, or at least try to make him smile as well. Although Keith wouldn't because he didn't want to seem like the soft person he truly is.

Keith had a liking for Lance, sure he never showed it or wants Lance to know about it, but Keith really likes Lance. So now when Lance isn't speaking to Keith, he feels as if he had done something wrong, and maybe he has done something but doesn't know of it. 

Keith thought to himself 'maybe I should tell Lance one of these days' and so Keith began to plan, how exactly he was going to tell him, when and where. He thought maybe after a battle, to lighten the mood. Keith knew he'd have to go out somewhere and find flowers, even if they were some random space flower. Maybe he'd take Allura to help choose flowers. And so Keith left it as that.

Meanwhile, Pidge is in the common room with Lance and Hunk. Hunk is chatting on about Shay, a girl he had met on one of the missions. Lance whispers, "I haven't been feeling good lately, I have a lot of things in my mind, I'm going to go."

Pidge tries to stop him but Hunk continues talking and holds Pidge down to listen, so she sits back down and continues to listen.

"he told you he was down  
you let it slip by  
so from then on he kept it on the inside  
he told himself he was alright  
but he was telling white lies  
can't you tell, look at his dull eyes"

After that, Lance never spoke once more. He became more pale by the day and grew bags under his eyes. He had stopped caring for his face as well, and it began to show. He had stopped eating as well, just staying in his room and only coming out for battle. Pidge slowly grew less concerned about this and thought Lance was just having a phase.

"tried to stop himself from crying almost every night  
but he knew there was no chance of feeling alright  
summer came by, all he wore was long sleeves  
'cause those cuts on his wrist were bleeding through you see"

Lance suddenly began to wear his jacket a lot more, it was strange to Keith because he knew Lance loved to show off his favourite shirt. Although he never asked, Keith was concerned as to what was happening to Lance, because this wasn't the Lance he had met a while back at the Garrison hospital, no this was a much more thin and pale person. At this point, Lance didn't even look like himself, he looked like some random person in the castle.

Keith hated it all, he didn't want to see Lance like this anymore. But what could he do? Keith knew Lance wouldn't talk to him about anything, so he let the thought slide too.

"he knew he was depressed he didn't want to admit it  
didn't think he fit in, everyone seemed to miss it  
he carried on like a soldier with a battle wound  
bleeding out from every cut his body consumed"

Lance laid in bed, unable to move, tears fell, some faster than others. He felt broken but didn't know why, he knew he wasn't good enough for the team, he felt as if all he does is bring them down. He knew this was his depression returning but he obviously didn't want it to be. 'Maybe Pidge is right, maybe this is just another phase' Lance thought to himself. 

He continued to stay in his room for the next couple of days, he knew he had nothing important to do, it's not like the other paladins needed him.

"he had no friends at all, all quiet he sat  
and if someone were to notice he would blame the cat  
but those cuts on his wrist they were no mistake  
but no one cared enough to save him from this self hate"

Pidge noticed the cuts on Lance's wrists one day that Lance had decided to sit and eat with them again. Lance just said he was in his lion adjusting some things and the tools had hurt him. She believes him and continues the conversation with Coran and Hunk.

Keith knew it was a lie but he felt like he shouldn't get into Lance's business. After all, this week was the week he'd go to Lance and tell him. Later that day, Keith sets off on the mission with Allura.

"things were going down, never really up  
and here he is now stuck in this stupid rut  
he knew exactly what he had to do next  
just stand on the chair and tie the rope around his neck"

*Trigger Warning*

He couldn't take it anymore. Everything was getting worse by the day. Lance kept on hearing things that were obviously not there. He wanted to stop it, he wanted to end it all. He went into the storage room of the castle and found some rope. He began to tie a noose, just like how his father taught him years back. He runs back to his room and searched for a place to hang it from.

He finds an opening on the ceiling and ties a knot to it. He sees it's stable and holding still. Lance begins to cry as he realizes what he's doing, but he knows it's right for everyone, and the universe itself. He knew Keith was gone with Allura, but the pain he felt was stronger than his love for Keith. Lance loved Keith, it wasn't something that wasn't obvious. Lance didn't want to leave Keith, he's the only person he thought would be a tiny bit concerned, but who was Lance kidding, Keith wouldn't care either, so why bother.

"he wrote a letter with his hands shaking wild,  
"Look at me now are you proud of your goofball of a friend?"  
But he knew that his friends weren't the ones to blame,  
It was his stupid angst and doubts that should bow down it's head in shame"

Tears are falling quicker, causing Lance to heavily sob, and to him, it sounded like you could hear him from miles away. He continues to write, leaving a note for everyone, and one for his family, if Pidge, Shiro, Hunk or Keith ever get to go back to Earth. 

For a moment Lance felt like turning back, but he realized all he does is bring the group down. He felt as if he was worthless to the group and only ruins the battle. Lance mentions it in Shiro's note, because Lance knew Shiro would have been the most disappointed in Lance.

Lance finished the notes, starting with Keith and ending with Allura.

The notes read:

Dear Keith, 

Before I got to know you, I created this weird rivalry because I just wanted to seem cooler than you. With all honesty, I always liked you, I've always thought you were the coolest fucking person ever, you were someone I really wanted to hang out with. Who knew faith would bring us together to fight and defend the galaxy. I loved training with you, and just hanging out with you. I just never told you that I liked you because I'm afraid of rejection, because honestly, I don't just like you, I love you. I never knew if you were gay or at least even bi, that's why I never said anything. I always thought about being by your side, fighting or just living life back on Earth. Maybe even raising a family. I feel bad for doing this, because I feel like we have something going on, but I know it's another weird thing I've created. Please don't mourn my death my love, always remember I'll be watching you in a non creepy way. I love you Keith, so fucking much. But I couldn't take that anymore, not having you by my side. I'm sorry.

I love you.  
\---------------------

Dear Hunk,

Hey best pal, I'm sorry I left you alone. I know I promised we'd go back to Earth and rewatch all my stupid movies and have fun and everything. I still remember the way we met. But I'll always remember our last conversation, you were so happy about Shay. Even after I'm gone, I want you to continue being happy about Shay will be your new partner for talking, but I promise, you'll be happier with her than you ever were with me. Go for her Hunk, I know you and her will work out. Remember I love you buddy, thank you for always being there for me.

From,  
Your favourite best friend.

\------------------------

Pidge,

Who knew I'd be doing what I always despised. I still remember when I stopped you that one time, because you felt so burdened for losing Matt. You'll find him and Shiro, I promise. You're a great friend, one of the best honestly, the Garrison wouldn't have been the same without you. I love you my little tech wizard, I hope you and Matt will be happy. I won't be there to ruin that for you. 

Love you techy.

\--------------------

Shiro,

Shiro, you've known from the start of our mission that you are one of my largest inspirations. You're the reason why I ever even went to the Garrison, and I'm glad I went, because of you I met Keith, Hunk and Pidge. And because of that as well, we all became the legendary defenders of the universe, but who am I kidding, I don't deserve that title. The four of you do though, you all are wonderful fighters and amazing friends, I'm just a bum. I do nothing but ruin the battles with my lack of intelligence. I always called myself sharpshooter to maybe make myself happy but I knew it was all a lie. I have two favours to ask if you though. The first one is to give my family back on Earth then next note, my second is for you to take good care of Keith. Yeah you may be asking why I'm asking you to take care of Keith, but it's only because I love him so fucking much and I want nothing bad to happen to him. Promise me you'll take care of him, yourself, Pidge, Hunk, Allura and Coran. Please. Thank you for being such a wonderful person and leader.

Lance

\-------------------

Perdon mi familia,

I'm sorry my wonderful family, but I could not longer take it, I had to end it all. I know I promised I wouldn't, I couldn't bear with my angst and doubts. I promise I will be with you in your minds, please don't cry over me, and tell mi sobrino y mi sobrina that I love them a whole lot, tell them tio Lance just went for a lifetime vacation, and that when I come back I'll give them many things. Tell mis hermanos y hermanas that I love them too. And Mama, I'm sorry I've been such a burden, you've done so much for me and Im so grateful. I'm sorry Mama, but I promise you, I'm in a better place now.

Con amor, 

Lance  
\---------------------

Coran and Allura,

I want to thank you both for this opportunity to bond with the paladins, but I have decided that I cannot continue being the blue paladin. I wish you two well. And Allura, I'm sorry for flirting with you when we first met. 

I love you both,  
Lance 

\-------------  
"he stood up on the chair and looked out at the moon,  
Just don't think it'll all be over soon  
The chair fell down as he took his final breath,  
It's all over all gone, now he's greeting death"

Lance folds all the notes neatly and goes to the noose. He stares at it immensely and just thinks about whether he should do this or not. He decides for it and grabs it. He steps on his bed and grabs ahold of the top edge to hold him as he put the noose over his head and around his neck. He sighed deeply, wishing that everything wouldn't have had to lead to this. He leads forward and lets himself hang. He feels himself start to suffocate and out of instinct he begins scratching at his neck trying to remove the noose, but it was too late. 

He was dead.  
Time of death: approximating to be at 10 p.m. on Earth, on October 22

As the night passed, Coran occasionally came to knock the door, but when he heard no response he assumed Lance was asleep. It was until Keith came back and knocked on the door and with no response, decided to open it.

"His love walks in, he falls down to the floor,  
And now nothing can take back what he just saw  
The young boy that he loved is just hanging there,  
His body's pale and his face is violently bare,  
he sees the notes and unfolds the one with his name on it with care,  
All he does is stare, "How can this be fair?"  
he starts reading as the tears roll down his face,"

Opening Lance's door must have been the worst things Keith could have ever done in his life. He saw Lance's lifeless body hanging from the ceiling and now the flowers he had gotten Lance were on the floor. Quickly he ran in and he grabbed his blade from his back pocket and cut the noose from Lance's neck and put him down. He checked for a pulse, none. He ran with Lance in his arms to the healing pod, crying and hoping it will revive Lance.

Keith's loud sobs were heard and everyone came running down, Keith tells them he found Lance hanging from the ceiling and he had no pulse. Everyone was shocked, even Allura's mice. Pidge was bawling her eyes out, she couldn't believe that the one who saved her life long ago was dealing with depression as well and she wasn't there to stop him.

Keith walks back to Lance's room, sobbing, and grabs the notes from the desk. He shines the ones for Shiro and his family into his pocket and walks back to give out the rest.

Coran made a warm drink for everyone as they read the notes. You couldn't tell but Coran and Allura were crying as well, not heavily like the others but they were crying. Keith just stared at his note, he had read it over 20 times within 10 minutes. He felt broken, and his eyes were bloodshot red.

Keith wished he had known about Lance's feelings, he would have said something earlier. And God did Keith feel like this was all his fault. Tears were only heard for the rest of the night. Nobody went to bed, nobody spoke for a good two weeks. Everything was silent, it was like the world stopped, and the galaxy itself did as well.

Keith felt as if he had nothing to live for, as well as Pidge and Hunk. A few months later, they took him out of the healing pod. It had not worked, Lance was truly dead.

10 years later

Shiro came back to Earth, along with Pidge's brother, Matt. Shiro desperately looks for Keith, searching all over the desert around the Garrison, until he finds him, sitting by a small pond there, throwing rocks at the tadpoles.

"Keith!" Shiro yelled, running to him.

Keith looks behind him and sees Shiro, but Keith feels nothing, "Shiro."

Shiro grabs Keith and bear hugs him, "God I missed you! Where is Pidge, Hunk and Lance?!" He asked.

Tears fall from Keith, he opens his left hand and shoves Shiro's note to him, "This is where Lance is."

Shiro reads the note and only looks up to stare at Keith crying, "Keith I'm sorry I didn't know at all I'm so so sorry I just, I wish I was here to stop it and jus-"

Keith stops him, "NOBODY COULD HAVE STOPPED THIS BECAUSE NOBODY EVER FOCUSED ON HIS FEELINGS!"

Shiro stays quiet, realizing this anger all leads back to Keith's love for Lance, "I'm sorry Keith... I know you loved him. But he said for us not to mourn, and if we want to respect him, we have to respect his request. And I will respect his favour too. I'm taking care of you through this, and I don't care what you have to say, you're living with me from now on, and we will visit Pidge, Matt and Hunk weekly. Got it?"

Keith nods, and walks off, "I'll be getting my things. I'm glad you're back though."

Shiro and Keith did live together for a long time, as well as Pidge and Matt, and Hunk lived with Lance's family due to not being able to find his family after leaving. Keith slowly got better but never moved on. He still loved Lance and visited his grave everyday, leaving a flower. He had a special message carved into the headstone and requested the spot next to it be reserved for his body, he had set his headstone message as well.

Keith was about 40 years old when death finally did their part. He got in a car accident while driving home intoxicated, he had just gotten our of the bar after drinking an excessive amount in hopes to feel better about losing the one he loves.

The prepared headstone and spot came in handy, because when Shiro walked by with Matt, Pidge and Hunk to both their graves, Lance's headstone message made sense.

"you don't need to be far apart...

...to desperately need someone."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, with all honesty idk why I wrote this but just know I have evidence I cried.


End file.
